The Angel
by blindasabat
Summary: Charlie's wife died exactly a year ago. However, his daughter was also born exactly a year ago. How will his day go?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Charlie, Don, Alan, or Larry. I do, however, own Mia, the baby, Cameron, Charlie's wife, and Josie, Don's girlfriend.

A/N: Okay, this is kind of long. You don't have to read it, but I recommend it. This is probably the start of a series. It mainly deals with Charlie raising his daughter with Alan and Don's help. The stories will go out of order. I will try to pump out these stories as fast as I can, without driving myself crazy. But with school and after school activities, I'm afraid time is not a very available luxury. But I will try. Okay, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy. Please RR.

The Angel

Charlie Eppes woke to the sound of birds chirping outside. He smiled as he thought of the day that lay ahead. He knew it would be an emotionally mixed up day.

It had been exactly one year ago that Charlie's wife of only fifteen months had died as a result of complications from their daughter's birth. He rolled over in bed and looked at the picture of he and Cameron. The photo was wrinkled from Charlie holding it in his hand so much.

It had been taken about two months before their daughter Mia was born. Cameron was laughing and sitting at the table, with Charlie standing above her. As Charlie looked at the photo, the sadness which he had felt every minute of every day increased slightly. Cameron's death had left a huge hole in his heart that would never be mended, but got smaller and smaller every day.

Charlie realized that he had probably better get down to the kitchen where Mia undoubtedly was. Mia had always been an early riser, a family trait which Charlie hadn't inherited. He was always the last to rise in the morning, especially on the weekends. But it was almost never a problem.

Charlie climbed to the opposite side of the bed and sat up briefly. He picked up the photo and brushed his index finger along Cameron, as though trying to feel her there. He gave it a quick squeeze and got up.

Charlie dressed in a sweatsuit that had once belonged to his older brother Don. He went down to the kitchen. The sight that met him formed a smile on his face.

His father, Alan, as usual, was at the table reading the morning paper. Don and his girlfriend, Josie, who had already arrived, were beside Alan in their own little world. Mia was on the floor, playing. When she looked up and saw Charlie, her arms flew straight up and that million-dollar-smile that melted everyone she met flashed across her face. Charlie lovingly returned her smile and scooped her up. He was heading toward the cabinet for his breakfast before anyone seemed to notice him.

"Morning, Charlie." Everyone said.

"Morning."

"Oh, Charlie.", Don said.

"That's me." Charlie replied, Mia still in one arm, while still fixing his breakfast with the other.

"I have some news for you." At this, Josie playfully punched him on the arm. "Excuse me. WE have some news for you."

"And what would that good news be, Don"

Don braced himself for Charlie's reaction. He had debated on whether or not it was a good idea to tell Charlie today or to wait. He had decided to take a chance; besides, he was too excited.

"What would you say if I told you that we're soon going to be adding another Eppes to the family"

Don didn't know how exactly to interpret Charlie's reaction. Charlie looked down for a moment with what looked like a slight hint of sadness. But then he looked back up, turned to Mia, and said,

"You know what that means"

Mia gave him a curious look, as though playing along.

"You have another free babysitter."

Everyone laughed, even Alan, who almost never looked up from his paper. Charlie took a deep breath and said,

"I guess I'll go pick up the cake."

"Already done." Josie said over a cup of coffee.

Charlie was surprised. "Thanks."

Don replied"The food's been picked up too."

"Thanks, guys."

"That's what we're here for."

"I don't suppose you've been to the park and set everything else up already."

"No."

Charlie smiled. "Didn't think so." Speaking to Mia, he said"Let's go get you ready."

Charlie went upstairs and got Mia dressed and ready to go. He and his family piled into their cars and headed toward the park. When they reached their destination, Alan and Charlie set everything out, leaving the cake and drinks in the cooler. When everything was done, Charlie said,

"I'll be back soon, Dad."

"Okay, Charlie."

Alan didn't have to ask where Charlie was going. He already knew. Charlie was headed down to the local cemetary a quarter of a mile away. He watched as Charlie walked out of the park. He He watched as Charlie met Don, who had gone on a walk with Josie. He saw them exchange a few words. Don nodded and handed the baby to Charlie. Mia appeared sleepy and rested her head on her daddy's shoulder.

It didn't take Charlie long to reach the cemetary. He walked straight to the middle, to a gravestone he had read so many times he had memorized.

Cameron Johnson Eppes

Beloved Wife and Mother

January 3, 1978-Feburary 12, 2004

Charlie sat down. He'd been to this place so many times in the last year he had memorized every detail. Mia climbed out of Charlie's arms, toddled over to her mom, and sat down. Charlie said nothing, just sat there and watched. Mia started talking in baby language, and Charlie had a funny feeling that Cameron was not only listening, she could understand and was hanging off every word.

As Mia talked, it was almost as though Cameron was there with both of them, acting as a wife would and as a mother would. He could see Cameron holding Mia, loving her, comforting her, holding her, singing to her. As Charlie thought of all those things that Mia would never experience, the yearning he felt for his wife intensified and the hurt filled him again. That same intense pain he had felt standing in the hospital waiting room as he was told what had happened came back. This was a pain that Charlie had never been able to nor would he probably ever be able to describe adequately. As all this started, tears formed on Charlie's face. He looked away and, one hand to his mouth, started to cry silently.

But it didn't work. Two seconds later, Charlie felt a pair of soft little hands on his face where the tears had fallen. Mia had come back over to him. Charlie held her tiny hands in his. He didn't have to say anything; he understood. They stayed there for a while, Charlie now in full sitting position as he talked to Cameron. All the while, Mia never left him. She sat in his lap and played with a blade of grass.

Soon they headed back to the pard. By the time they got there, Mia was asleep. Charlie was grateful. He had told the only other invited guest that the party would start whenever Mia woke up from her nap. It was 12:30. Mia usually slept for two hours. Larry had a class today which ended at 2:00. He was coming straight to the park afterwards. Charlie put Mia in her stroller, rolled her over beside him, and sat down beside Alan.

"How was it"

"Great."

"I know what you're still going through, Charlie."

"I know, Dad."

"How often do you see her"

"All the time."

"Got some news for you, Charlie. That's never going to end."

"I don't think I want it to."

Alan nodded and he and Charlie sat there in silence. Alan was perhaps the one who knew best what Charlie was going through. He smiled.

"You know, if someone had told me five years ago that you would be the one to get married first, I would have called them a nut."

Charlie smiled. For a few minutes, Alan and Charlie sat there and let the shared sadness between them stay. Soon, Larry came up. He said in the voice he had saved just for the baby,

"Where's my girl"

"She's sleeping, Larry."

"Ah, nuts."

Mia soon awoke and the party went on as scheduled. For the next few hours, Charlie almost completely forgot about the past year. His energy was focused almost entirely on his daughter, and he soon realized it was getting late. Everyone headed home.

That night, instead of putting her to bed, Charlie sat on the couch and let Mia sleep on his chest. He soon fell asleep himself. Alan came into the living and smiled at the scene. He had a feeling the baby would be asleep, but he wasn't sure about Charlie. Sure enough, there they both were, fast asleep.

Alan sat down, which was enough to wake the sleeping Charlie.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi. Did you have fun today"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you glad you listened to your old man? He may be senile, but he knows what he's talking about."

Charlie smiled. Originally, he hadn't thought to have a party for Mia. But when Alan had suggested it, he thought about it and agreed. Now Charlie could see his dad's ulterior motive: he didn't want Charlie milling around the house all day depressed on a day that was supposed to be happy.

"Thanks, Dad."

Alan acted surprised. "For what"

Charlie smiled and looking down at the angel in his arms. He gently stroked her hair and once again thought of his wife. He then thought about something that he desperately wanted to know.

"Does it ever get better, Dad"

"I think you know the answer to that, Charlie."

Charlie nodded. Indeed he did know. But his dad wasn't finished.

"Charlie, your situation is different from mine. You and Don were grown. You have to raise the baby without a mother. That would be a burden on anyone."

"Sometimes."

"But Charlie, don't you see? That's why you're so lucky. Cameron knew she wasn't going to be around. But she didn't leave until she knew that you and Mia would be taken care of. Charlie, that's the best definition of love I can muster."

Charlie nodded. He knew his dad was right. But that didn't stop him from missing Cameron terribly. Alan said,

"Charlie, do you remember what you told me that night"

Charlie nodded.

"Have you figured it out yet"

Charlie smiled. He had.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Charlie watched as Alan exited the entranceway. When he was gone, Charlie looked back at Mia. She hadn't changed at all. He continued stroking her hair as he thought about what his dad had said. The night Cameron had died, Charlie had wondered why it had to be Cameron and not him.

Now he knew.

He was meant to protect the sleeping bundle in his arms. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. But before he did, he realized something that deep down he already knew.

There wasn't another job in the world that he would rather have.


End file.
